Morshu (Youtube Poop World)
Summary Morshu is one of the main characters in Youtube Poop World and its sequel, Youtube Poop Saga. Both of which are games made by Youtube Poop Games on GameJolt. Morshu was born in the same tent that he lives in with his sister Morshette, where he sells assortments of lamp oil, ropes, and bombs. One of the first things revealed about him is that at one point, he fought and defeated I. M. Meen while in his 40s, probably about a year before Link was even born. His usual role in helping the team out involves him blowing up obstacles obscuring their path, such as boulders or locked doors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely far higher | 7-B to 7-A, possibly higher Name: Morshu Origin: Youtube Poop World Gender: Male Age: 59 (Youtube Poop World), 73 (Youtube Poop Saga) Classification: Half-Hylian, Shopkeeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Possesses an unlimited supply of bombs, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Thunder), Hair Manipulation, Durability Augmentation, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Paralysis, Stun), Healing, can steal some of an opponent's MP, can call for nuclear strikes Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, likely far higher (Comparable to Link and co., who defeated the Nega Druid) | City level+ (His Tsar Bomba should be comparable to the real world equivalent) to Mountain level (The Supernova Bomb should be comparable, if not superior to Luigi's Meatball Obliterator), possibly higher (Given its name and the nature of the verse, the Supernova Bomb could possibly be as powerful as an actual supernova) Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Can dodge sound-based attacks, missiles, and bullets from firearms wielded by technologically advanced soldiers, and tag opponents who can do the same. Can keep up with the ICBM Inkling) | Higher Lifting Strength: Class 5 (His nukes, which he carries and throws by hand, should be comparable to the Little Boy, which weighs about 4,400 kg) | Class 50 (His Tsar Bomba should be comparable to the real world equivalent, which weighs about 27,000 kg) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely far higher | City Class+ to Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Town level, likely far higher (Can survive being within close range of his own nukes, which he throws by hand.) | City level+ to Mountain level Stamina: Very high. Crosses continents on foot, escapes from self-destructing bases, and fights numerous bosses, all on the regular. Sometimes all in one day. Range: Melee, Several meters via magic/skills and various bombs, several kilometers via Nukes, hundreds of kilometers via Tsar Bombas, far higher via Supernova Bombs Standard Equipment: *'Standard Weapons' **'Bombs' - Morshu's main weapons are bombs, which he seemingly has an unlimited amount of. This holds true even for his Legendary Weapons. ***'Broken Bomb' - A bomb that cannot explode. Only useful as a melee weapon. ***'Regular Bomb' - A bomb that actually works. ***'Big Bomb' - A larger bomb that is 50% more powerful than a regular one. ***'Super Bomb' - A bomb that is laced on the microscopic level with explosives. Considered to be the explosive limit of calling something a bomb, and is banned in every state except for Texas. ***'Grenade' - A regular hand grenade. Somehow more powerful than the Super Bomb. ***'Missile' - A regular missile. ***'Nuke' - One of the deadliest bombs in the history of explosives. *'Legendary Weapons' **'Tsar Bomba' - The father/mother/legal guardian of all bombs. It should be comparable to the real world equivalent, which has a yield of 58 Megatons of TNT. Obtained as a reward for resolving the conflict between Serbia and Sparta in a side quest. **'Supernova Bomb' - Morshu's strongest weapon. Its icon is a spherical potion, so it is presumably a chemical-based weapon. Considering its name and the nature of the verse, it is possible that it could yield the power of an actual supernova. Intelligence: Should be fairly high Weaknesses: None notable Feats: **Defeated I. M. Meen before the events of Youtube Poop World Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills' **'Heavy Punch' - Charges up a punch that is powerful but not very accurate. **'Crap Rap' - Raps so badly that it hurts people. **'Tongue of the Fatman' - Unleashes the tongue of the fatman. Paralyzes opponents. **'Unrelenting Force' - Shouts "FUS-RO-DAH". Pushes opponents back and stuns them. **'Neckbeard Defense' - Grows a neckbeard. Increases defense. **'Bad Touch' - Stuns opponents. **'LORB Triple Threat' - Throws Lamp Oil, Rope, and Bombs at a target. **'Nuclear Strike' - Calls for a nuclear strike. *'Magic' **'Heal Alpha' - Restores some HP to the user or an ally. **'Thunder' - An electricity-based magic attack. ***'Alpha' - A million-volt discharge of electricity. Does minor magic damage. ***'Beta' - A five-million-volts ball of electricity. Does medium magic damage. **'Fire' - A fire-based magic attack. ***'Alpha' - A blast of pure flame. Does minor magic damage. ***'Beta' - A stream of pure flame. Does medium magic damage. **'Ice' - An ice-based magic attack. ***'Alpha' - An extremely frosty blast. Does minor magic damage. ***'Beta' - A massive, massive snowflake. Does medium magic damage. *'Sleep Spell' - Puts a target to sleep. *'MP Absorber' - Absorbs some of an opponent's magic power. Key: Early Game | Late/Post Game (With Legendary Weapons) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Explosion Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Hair Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Users Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Youtube Poop World